


All Work and No Play

by soft_princess



Series: Dreamland AU [17]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Community: slash_100, Community: summer_of_giles, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_princess/pseuds/soft_princess
Summary: It was a miracle they'd survived this time last year when Xander hadn't been around to feed them.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Xander Harris/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce
Series: Dreamland AU [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slash_100 prompt: 082 – Work
> 
> Follows Red Zone by a few weeks. 
> 
> Thanks to Mireille and lostgirlslair for the beta.

Xander grabbed Wesley's shirt in his fist and pulled him back down into his chair. "Eat." 

"But this is a very valuable volume, I have--" 

"Dawn will take care of it. You _eat_." Xander seriously hated the holidays. He had one lover stuck at work from seven in the morning until eleven at night every day during finals--it was the only way Rupert could get any work done, and he also had office hours up the wazoo to help the students understand the assignments and finish their essays--and the other was so busy he had to hire Dawn to help him around the shop. Xander had to bring both of them their food, otherwise, they just _forgot_. 

"Xander--" Wesley tried to get up again, but Xander pushed him back down forcefully and went to close the door, shutting the blinds that let them see into the store. 

He turned to Wesley, ignoring the shocked look on his face, and pushed the take-out container toward him. "Eat, please. As soon as you've put some food into your skinny self, you can go back out there and annoy Dawn and the customers until the end of the day. I won't care." Oh, yes, Xander hated the holidays, but he loved Wesley and Rupert. It was a miracle they'd survived this time last year when Xander hadn't been around to feed them. "Please," he said again, picking up his plastic fork and digging into his own rice. 

"All right," Wesley finally said, shaking his head. A smile crept onto his face, and he reached out to squeeze Xander's hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so difficult." 

"It's okay, the holiday-crazy is going 'round," Xander replied around a mouthful. "I'm not looking forward to dragging Rupert away from his precious students." 

"Bribe him with sex," Wesley laughed. "Sit down to wait as if you're a student, and sneak up on him." 

Xander bit his lip, thinking. That could work. Wait in line, and when it was his turn-- "Want me to call you? Conference call, Rupert and I, in his office." He waggled his eyebrows and laughed when Wesley choked on his food. "I think you like that idea." 

"Yes, I do, actually," Wesley answered, flushed. He shifted in his seat, and Xander could very well imagine what condition he was in; Wesley had a voyeuristic streak in him, and Rupert and Xander had a wonderful time catering to it. "I'll be due for a break by then, I imagine." 

"Oh, you will," Xander said. "I'll be happy to remind you of it." He let his hand run across Wesley's trouser-clad thigh, shivering at the moan Wesley gave. 

"No." Wesley stopped him just before Xander reached his crotch. "Not yet." 

Xander pouted slightly. He'd been ready to drop to his knees just now; it wasn't often that he got to be alone with Wesley in his office, and he really wanted to make the most of it. Sometimes, he had the insane idea that Wesley didn't actually _want_ him, but Rupert had spent hours trying to explain Wesley's quirks to Xander, who hadn't understood much, except for the part where it wasn't that Wesley didn't want him, more like the opposite. It still ended up with Xander kind of frustrated, and more than a little disappointed.

"Save your energy for Rupert," Wesley whispered into Xander's ear, kissing his jaw. He was obviously aware of Xander's frustration, because his words were soft, and Xander knew Wesley was trying to be soothing when he explained: "Building the anticipation is half the fun for me." 

That was one of the things Xander didn't get at all. Delayed gratification was _not_ for him, when he wanted, he wanted _now_. But Wesley liked to wait, build up the desire until it overwhelmed him. When Rupert had explained it, he'd said it was all about self-control, but Xander was proud to say that he, himself, had absolutely none of that. It had made Rupert laugh, and that was always a good thing, even when it was over something Xander didn't get.

"I guess I should hurry," he sighed, and then he grinned when another thought popped in his mind. He probably wouldn't ever fully understand Wesley, but the whole voyeur thing was kind of hot. 

Maybe he wouldn't get to taste Wesley tonight, but chances were very good that Rupert would be a lot more easily swayed.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no way Rupert would be coerced into eating and having sex if Xander skipped the line...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slash_100 prompt 081 – School
> 
> Thanks to lostgirlslair for the beta.
> 
> Written for summer_of_giles.

* * *

Xander climbed the stairs two by two, holding the paper bag firmly in his hand. Rupert's office was on the fifth floor, but the elevators were so slow and always crowded, that Xander had long since decided that stairs were a lot easier. That decision had been made a while back, when Xander had been just a student, and not Rupert's boyfriend; he'd had to climb those stairs more than his fair share even back then.

He had to slow down around the third floor, but still made it up without too much trouble. He stopped in the hallway to catch his breath, and then walked to Rupert's office. There were already about five students waiting to see him, and Xander sighed, sitting down on the floor with Rupert's dinner on his lap. He’d have to wait. There was no way Rupert would be coerced into eating and having sex if Xander skipped the line; he’d tried it once, a few weeks ago during midterms, and Rupert had just sent him back out to wait.

It took about half an hour, and then it was his turn. Three more students had appeared since he’d arrived, but Xander wasn’t about to let them get in; if he started that, it would never end, and he would end up staying in the hall all night. That would totally defeat the purpose of bringing Rupert his dinner, and forcing him to stop working for half an hour.

So he held up the paper bag and said, “It’s dinner time for professor Giles,” to the students waiting in line, while Rupert was seeing the last student before Xander. They all groaned. “Look, make a list of who’s here, put it on the door, and then you can go get something to eat, come back in half an hour, and you won’t lose your place, how’s that?”

Finally, the girl got out of the office, and Xander slipped in, closing the door behind him. Rupert sat hunched over a stack of papers, glasses low on his nose, and a pen in one hand.

“Yes, how may I hel—Xander!” Rupert smiled tiredly. “What a wonderful surprise. Is that food? I’m starving.”

Xander grinned and went around the desk to give Rupert a kiss. “Yeah, I figured. Same with Wesley. You guys work and work and work, and I’m the one making sure you eat.” Then he laughed. "Just so you know, I'm not shooting for the wife-of-the-year award. It's just in my personal interest to make sure you eat. Otherwise, you're too cranky for sex when you get home."

Rupert let out a short laugh, and tugged him closer. “We are so lucky to have you,” he whispered. He cupped Xander’s cheek, and pulled him down for a proper kiss. Their lips pressed together and Rupert's tongue moved across Xander’s lips slowly, coaxing them opened.

Xander let out a slow moan, and sat down on Rupert's lap. He trailed kisses on the side of Rupert's jaw, and bit softly into his earlobe. “I told Wesley I’d get you to relax,” he murmured, keeping his voice low and hoarse. “I said we’d get him on speaker phone so he could hear us.”

“Oh, bloody hell,” Rupert moaned. “I suspect he’ll enjoy that quite a bit.”

Xander licked the skin underneath Rupert's ear and then bit the lobe again, knowing just how sensitive Rupert's ears were. He was rewarded with a gasp. “Yeah, I think so too. Want to eat first, or should we get him on the phone now?”

“Students?”

“Told them to come back in half an hour,” Xander replied quickly.

“Good thinking.” Rupert sounded impressed. “Door?”

Xander stood up and grinned. “I’ll lock it while you dial.”

Rupert grabbed Xander’s hand, tugged him down for another quick and dirty kiss, tongue dipping inside Xander’s mouth teasingly, and then released him. “Wonderful,” Rupert said. He picked up the phone, and started dialing. Grinning, Xander turned to the door and made sure it was locked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door of the office might be locked, but someone could still interrupt them with a knock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slash_100 prompt: 039 – Food
> 
> Thanks to lostgirlslair for the beta.
> 
> Written for summer_of_giles.

* * *

Xander leaned against the wall, enjoying the smile and the slight blush on Rupert's face.

"Hello, Wesley," Rupert said, pressing a few buttons on his phone. "Yes, if only I could get this bloody machine to work."

With a roll of his eyes, Xander strode to the desk, and pressed the hands free button on the phone base. "That should do it."

"Hello, Xander," Wesley's voice sounded in the room, cheerful and relaxed.

"Hey, Wes, you in your office?"

"Yes," came the quick reply. "I've just told Dawn I wasn't to be disturbed."

"Good." Xander took the phone from Rupert's hand and put it down on the desk. "Rupert's only got half an hour, so I should probably get started."

"That seems to be the case, yes," Wesley said, sounding amused. There was a creak on the line, the same sound Rupert's chair made when Xander pushed him back into it and forced him to sit down. "Rupert? Will you tell me what Xander's doing?"

"You want a narrative, then?" Rupert chuckled.

Xander didn't waste any time, just slid down to his knees while they talked, his mouth watering at the thought of what he was about to do. The door of the office might be locked, but someone could still interrupt them with a knock. And with Rupert agreeing to give Wesley the details of what Xander would be doing, Xander sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening that the walls were soundproofed. Otherwise, they were going to give Rupert's colleagues a bit of a free show. They probably wouldn't like that.

Not that it was the first time Xander and Rupert had had sex here, and he'd heard enough to know that Wesley had also been naked over and under this desk more than once--an old fantasy from when he'd been Rupert's TA that they'd finally acted on for the first time just a few weeks after Wesley had graduated. It would still be a little embarrassing if they were caught in the act.

And that made it just a little more exciting.

Xander shivered and ran his hands over Rupert's trouser clad thighs before reaching for his belt. He licked his lips in anticipation.

"That's it, Xander, take me out," Rupert moaned overhead, and Xander heard a sharp intake of breath from the phone. "He's unbuckling my belt," Rupert told Wesley, his voice already hoarse. Xander had to wonder how he'd keep up the narrative once Xander really got going.

Rupert's fingers moved to Xander's hair, brushing it out of his eyes and lingering behind his ear. "My trousers are undone, and he's reaching in--Oh bloody hell, that feels good," he whispered.

Xander took out Rupert's cock, hard and already glistening at the tip. Xander filed that away into _situations that really turn my lovers on_ , and then leaned forward, licking the shaft from bottom to top. He loved the taste of it, how it lingered on his tongue; he moaned. 

"Dear Lord, yes," Rupert groaned again.

"Suck him for me, Xander," Wesley said, his voice hoarse and needy. 

God, Xander wished Wesley were there too. He'd have his mouth on Rupert, and he could still sneak a hand between Wesley's legs, wrapping his fist tightly around Wesley's shaft and stroking just the way Wesley loved it most, hard and slow, while Wesley watched.

"You should see him, Wes," Rupert whispered. He let out a croaked moan, and tightened his fingers on the back of Xander's neck. "He's bloody gorgeous like this, his mouth stretched around my cock."

"I'm sure he is. I've seen it enough that I can imagine it rather well." Wesley moaned, and Xander could hear the faint sound of the chair creaking again. His cheeks flushed, thinking of Wesley, alone in his office, pants undone and hand stroking his hard cock as he listened to them. Xander answered Wesley's moan with one of his own. He was rewarded with a whimpered sigh from Rupert.

"Harder, Xander, please," Wesley ordered. Xander didn't need to be told twice.

Rupert groaned and shifted slightly, widening his legs and pushing his cock further inside Xander's mouth. Xander faltered, but managed not to choke and kept his rhythm. "That's it, love, keep sucking, you're so bloody wonderful at this."

Grinning, Xander sneaked a hand between Rupert's legs, cupping his balls and rolling them in his palms. He closed his eyes and took as much of Rupert's cock as he could, remembering the deep-throating lessons Wesley had given him with Rupert as a willing subject. Good times, and definitely worth it.

Rupert gasped and swore. "He's--Bloody hell, Wesley, your lessons are paying off," he managed to murmur hoarsely, just loud enough for Wesley to hear, and laugh.

"I'm quite glad." Even Wesley's voice was strained.

"I won't hold out much longer," Rupert said, a little more clearly, his fingers drifting from Xander's neck to his shoulder. He always did that when Xander was sucking him, giving him the chance to pull back if he wanted to.

Xander just sucked harder. He tightened his lips, and wrapped his free hand around Rupert's shaft stroking it in time with the movement of his head. Up and down, he moved faster, rolling his eyes up to look into Rupert's face. Rupert met his gaze, and Xander could see it, the moment Rupert let go, his expression tightening just as his fingers did.

He moaned, low in his throat, when Rupert's come hit his tongue. He swallowed instinctively, cock throbbing between his legs. God, he loved that part. Loved tasting Rupert like this. Loved tasting Wesley, too and Xander wished he could be there when he heard, just seconds later, while he was still swallowing, Wesley's groan of release on the speakers.

Finally, he pulled back, leaning against the desk drawers. Rupert was panting harshly, the sound echoed by Wesley over the phone line.

"Bloody hell," Rupert groaned, licking his lips and grinning.

"That was fast," Xander teased, rubbing his palms on the inside of his oversensitive thighs. He needed to be touched. He could do it himself, sneak his hand in his pants and stroke himself to a fast and highly satisfactory release, but he wanted Rupert to do it a lot more than he wanted it to happen _now_.

Although if he could combine the two, that would be really cool. 

"That it was," Rupert laughed. "You were wonderful." He cupped Xander's cheek again, and leaned down to kiss him softly. "Stand up," he whispered.

"What?" Wesley said, his voice soft and content; like he'd just had a really good orgasm.

Xander grinned smugly, and stood up, letting Rupert handle him until he was sitting on the desk with Rupert--who was still sitting on his chair--between Xander's legs.

"I have to return the favour," Rupert explained to Wesley. He quickly took care of Xander's belt and zipper.

"Certainly," Wesley agreed. "Have you rendered him speechless again?"

"Seems so," Rupert replied with a laugh. "Although shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Xander rolled his eyes. He was perfectly capable of speech, he just liked to grin _more_. "Shut up and suck me, okay?" he finally said when Wesley laughed on the other end of the line. He tugged Rupert's head closer to his crotch. "Kinda dying here."

"Better do as he says, Rupert, or else he might just steal your dinner."

This time, it was Xander who couldn't help the laugh, and it turned into a moan quickly, when Rupert's lips closed around the head of his cock. "Oh God," Xander whimpered. He leaned back on one hand, and let the other drift to Rupert's neck. "God that's good."

"With the sounds you're making," Wesley said, "it shouldn't take long, should it?"

"Nuh uh," Xander agreed, tightening his fingers on Rupert's skin. "Almost came just from sucking him. _God_. So close already."

It definitely wouldn't take long. Rupert's mouth felt too good on Xander's cock, and he could already feel the familiar surge of pleasure that pooled down in his groin. Wesley urged him softly, his voice sending shivers down Xander's spine. Rupert's mouth sucked harder and faster. Xander felt a finger slide down between his cheeks, press into his skin _right there_.

He moaned, pressing into the touch and jerking his hips, and came. Waves of pleasure rippled through him, and he shuddered with each one. "Oh fuck," he swore, releasing Rupert's head, and holding himself up with both hands. Rupert kept sucking and swallowing until Xander pushed him away with his feet. Too much pleasure, and it was starting to get almost painful. "God, yeah, that was good," he whispered, sliding down the desk onto Rupert's lap. 

Wesley cleared his throat. "I have to agree."

Rupert let out a content sigh, but didn't say anything. He wrapped his arms around Xander's torso, holding him close.

Xander grinned. "Time for Rupert to eat now," he said when he noticed that their half hour was more than two thirds gone already. "His students are going to be back any minute."

"I'll leave you to it, then," Wesley answered, his chair creaking again. "I will go make sure Dawn hasn't murdered any of the customers."

"Hey, she isn't that bad!" Xander had been the one to recommend her when Wesley had been looking for some help for the holidays, and while Buffy might have been the kind to murder customers if they were too annoying, her sister certainly wasn't. 

"No, actually, she's a huge help. But she's warned me earlier that she's short-tempered today due to female issues." Wesley sounded embarrassed and it made Xander laugh.

"I bet she gave you details."

This time, it was Rupert who chuckled. "Go deal with her, Wesley, make sure your shop is still in one piece. We'll see you tonight."

"I can't wait for the day to be done," Wesley replied. "I'll see you both at home."

"Bye, Wes," Xander said. He picked up the phone, and put it back into the cradle. That done, he stood up from Rupert's lap, kissed him, and then pushed the paper bag he'd brought with him in front of Rupert. "Now eat. You'll need your strength later."

Rupert smiled at him, and opened the bag, taking out his sandwich. "Are you sure you're not trying for that wife-of-the-year award?"

Xander poked him in the shoulder and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Eat."

If there was a lover-of-the-year award, he might go for it, but he wasn't a woman, and thank God for that.

* * *


End file.
